cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Flicks
Cartoon Network Flicks, or simply Flicks, was a former weekend programming block launched in the Summer of 2008 that aired movies, and that replaced Movie Madness. Before programming, the quote "Let's catch a flick, with the Flicks" would be stated, and then the programming would soon air. The block featured animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, animated direct-to-video/DVD films, films made for Cartoon Network, and live-action films. The name of the block was changed on Christmas to "Flicksmas". On July 3, 2010, "Flicks" were rebranded with a live-action human family, no longer containing the Noods. It was later hosted by internet personality KevJumbua (Kevin Wu), and finally, the sentient C and N letters from the current network logo along with a dog named "Flicksy" began hosting. Programming (during the block's run and after the cancellation of the block) *''101 Dalmatians '' *''102 Dalmatians '' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective '' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls '' *''Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective'' *''Adventures In Babysitting '' *''The Adventures Of Sharkboy And Lavagirl '' *''The Adventures Of Tintin (2011 film)'' *''Agent Cody Banks '' *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' *''Air Bud '' *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker '' *''Alvin And The Chipmunks '' *''Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel '' *''Alvin And The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked '' *''Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Road Chip '' *''The Ant Bully '' *''Antz '' *''Around The World In 80 Days'' *''Babe '' *''Babe: Pig In The City '' *''Batman And Robin '' *''Bean '' *''Bedtime Stories '' *''Bee Movie '' *''Beetlejuice '' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time '' *''Beverly Hills Ninja '' *''Big Fat Liar '' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo! '' *''Bridge To Terabithia '' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning '' *''The Cat In The Hat '' *''Catch That Kid '' *''Cats & Dogs '' *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge Of Kitty Galore '' *''Charlie And The Chocolate Factory '' *''Cheaper By The Dozen '' *''Cheaper By The Dozen 2 '' *''Chicken Run '' *''Christmas Carol: The Movie '' *''City Slickers '' *''Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs '' *''Clockstoppers '' *''Corpse Bride '' *''Daddy Day Care '' *''Daddy Day Camp '' *''Dennis The Menace '' *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid '' *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules '' *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days '' *''Dinosaur '' *''Doogal '' *''Dr. Dolittle '' *''Dr. Dolittle 2 '' *''Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show '' *''Enchanted '' *''Eragon '' *''Escape From Planet Earth '' *''Everyone's Hero'' *Fantastic Mr. Fox *''Firebreather'' *''Firehouse Dog '' *''Flubber '' *''Flushed Away '' *''Fluke'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination'' *''Free Birds '' *''Fun Size '' *''Garfield: The Movie '' *''Garfield: A Tail Of Two Kitties '' *''Garfield Gets Real '' *''Garfield's Fun Fest '' *''Garfield's Pet Force '' *''George Of The Jungle '' *''George Of The Jungle 2'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It '' *''Home Alone '' *''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York '' *''Home Alone 3 '' *''Hoodwinked! '' *''Hook '' *''Hotel For Dogs '' *''How To Train Your Dragon '' *''Ice Age '' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown '' *''Inspector Gadget '' *''Inspector Gadget 2 '' *''Jack Frost '' *''Jingle All The Way '' *''Jumanji '' *''Jungle 2 Jungle '' *''The Jungle Book '' *''Jurassic Park '' *''Jurassic Park III '' *''Just For Kicks'' *''Kangaroo Jack '' *''Kicking And Screaming '' *''Kung Fu Panda '' *''Kung Fu Panda 2 '' *''The Last Mimzy '' *''Leave It To Beaver '' *''The Lego Movie '' *''The Lego Batman Movie '' *''The Lego Ninjago Movie '' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events '' *''Level Up '' *''Little Big League '' *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action '' *''Madagascar '' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa '' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted '' *''Marmaduke '' *''The Mask '' *''Megamind '' *''Men In Black '' *''Men In Black II '' *''Monster House '' *''Monsters Vs. Aliens '' *''The Mummy '' *''The Mummy Returns '' *''The Muppets '' *''Muppets Most Wanted '' *''MVP: Most Vertical Primate '' *''My Favorite Martian '' *''Nacho Libre '' *''National Treasure '' *''National Treasure 2: Book Of Secrets '' *''The Naughty List '' *''Night At The Museum '' *''Night At The Museum: Battle Of The Smithsonian '' *''Night At The Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' *''The Nutty Professor '' *''The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps '' *''Old Dogs '' *''Open Season '' *''Open Season 2 '' *''Open Season 3 '' *''Osmosis Jones '' *''Over The Hedge '' *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop '' *''Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Lightning Thief '' *''Percy Jackson: Sea Of Monsters '' *''Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End '' *''Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl '' *''Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest '' *''Planet 51 '' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior '' *''Pokémon The Movie: Black — Victini and Reshiram '' *''Pokémon The Movie: Diancie And The Cocoon Of Destruction '' *''Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem Vs. The Sword of Justice '' *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions '' *''The Polar Express '' *''The Prince Of Egypt '' *''The Princess Bride '' *''Puss In Boots '' *''Race To Witch Mountain '' *''Racing Stripes '' *''Rat Race '' *''Richie Rich '' *''Rio '' *''The Road to El Dorado '' *''Robots '' *''Rudy'' *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994)'' *''School Of Rock'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of The Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of The Speed Demon'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of The Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas'' *''Sky High'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''The Smurfs '' *''The Smurfs 2 '' *''Snow Day '' *''Son Of The Mask '' *''Space Jam '' *''Spider-Man '' *''Spider-Man 2 '' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles '' *''Spy Kids '' *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams '' *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' *''Stuart Little '' *''Stuart Little 2 '' *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild '' *''Surf's Up '' *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania '' *''Tucker: The Man And His Dream '' *''TMNT '' *''Tom And Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale '' *''Tom And Jerry's Giant Adventure '' *''Tom And Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes '' *''Tom And Jerry And The Wizard of Oz '' *''Totally Spies! The Movie '' *''Transformers '' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie '' *''Underdog '' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash '' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit '' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' *''The Wizard Of Oz '' *''Yours, Mine And Ours '' *''Zathura '' *''Zookeeper'' Trivia * The Flicks ticket logo appeared in the OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus. Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks